


Met Online

by Adzel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Online Dating, Switch Remus, non magical au, switch sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adzel/pseuds/Adzel
Summary: Who knew these sites actually worked? Well Sirius didn’t. He got an unexpected response from a boy he swiped right on.





	1. Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! This is chapter one of a multi-chapter series.
> 
> Beta Reader: @momstiel

 

Sirius was new to the dating scene. Actually, he had not been able to pursue any romantic encounters while he was under the care of his mother. Not only was she an outspoken homophobe, but she wanted to arrange his marriage herself. He ran away and lived at the Potter’s. They have been protecting him since.

 

It was late October now, and Sirius had wanted to meet someone. He had a few months away from his banshee of a mother. Sirius sat in his room at the Potter Estate, on his phone scrolling for dating apps with his… _preferences_.

 

Soon, Sirius came across an app called Grindr. He had heard of this before. It was for gay people to find other gays to date. He downloaded the app and created his account. He was ready to get this show on the road.

 

Sirius was lying in bed that night, swiping left and right on people he found hot or not. That was when he came across a picture of _him_ . The screen name was _HungryLikeTheWolf_. This boy seemed to catch his eye in no time, and he swiped right. He had to get to know him. That was when…

 

_DING_

 

Sirius’ phone beeped almost instantly. Showing _You have a match_. It was the boy he had become interested in just based on appearance. Though now he was on a quest to get to know the boy. He had no clue why he was so intrigued, but did he really need one?

 

The boy was gorgeous. He had lovely amber eyes and tawny brown hair. He seemed to have some marks on his face. He had one single and adorable dimple which seemed to show when the boy smiled. That smile… Could knock a man out.

 

Sirius swiped through the rest of the boy’s pictures and noticed some things. He had but one picture of himself, and the rest were just… A few pictures of animals, trees, nature, and even one of the Hershey’s company sign for whatever reason.

 

Sirius decided to bite the bullet and just message the boy. He inhaled deeply but then just went for it.

 

 **Siriuslysirius:** Hey there. Thanks for the like.

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Hi… yeah. No problem.

 **Siriuslysirius:** So… tell me about yourself?

 

 _Slow down Sirius! You are gonna seem too eager if you send messages back to back like this_. He thought to himself, returning back to look at his phone.

 

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Well… I am 18… I live with my best friend Alice right now. She kinda took me in when I became homeless.

 **SiriuslySirius:** She sounds amazing. It is great to have friends like that. Same thing happened with my friend James, actually. He took me in when my family disowned me.

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Let’s see… What else. Oh! I live in Brighton right now. In the same neighborhood as the Flourish and Blott’s library and bookstore. You know the one?

 **SiriuslySirius:** Yeah! I know the one. Actually I live about 5 minutes from there. I plan to go to the cafe next door to it in a few hours, if you want to meet up :)

 

 _This is how these apps work, right? Ask to hang out almost right away?_ Sirius was now kicking himself for asking such a creepy question! _God, he must think I am some creep or stalker._

 

_DING_

 

 **HungryLikeTheWolf:** Sure, I don’t mind. How about 4 PM?

 **SiriuslySirius:** Sure! See you then.

 

Well that went better than he thought. He was now frantic about getting ready to look his best. Sirius ran around and pretty much jumped into the shower.

 

James heard the commotion and sighed. He walked out to the bathroom door and shouted. “Oi! What are you so worked up about!”

 

Sirius yelled back with a grin on his face. “I have a date!”

 

“Alright. Just be careful and do not come off too strong.” James sighed.

 

“No promises~” He yelled back in a coy tone. He was ready to do this.


	2. Butterbeer and Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First 'date' is here? If you can call it a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This is more of a filler chapter. I promise it is going somewhere. 
> 
> Once again, my wonderful beta is @momstiel

_ God damn it, why did I need to spend so much time getting ready?!  _ Sirius was chastising himself as he ran down the busy sidewalks of the city. “Come on, come on!” Sirius looked at his phone and noticed it was 3:54. He rounded the corner and saw the cafe in sight. Right on time!

 

Sirius was wearing some casual clothing. Seeing as this was an impromptu meeting and not an official date, he saw no need to be fancy. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, as well as a leather vest. He was feeling confident in his appearance.

 

Sirius stopped in front of the cafe and looked inside. There he was. God… He looked even cuter in real life. He straightened his outfit and patted down his hair.  _ It is now or never _ . Sirius walked in and waved to the boy.

 

Remus had some casual wear on as well. He was in a pair of blue jeans that hung slightly loose on his slender frame. He was wearing a wool sweater as well. It was a peach color with a criss cross pattern.

 

Remus saw Sirius enter and he awkwardly walked over. As if he had nothing to say, or even no interest. Which was not the case at all. “Hi.” Remus spoke finally, standing there very awkwardly.

 

Sirius smiled at Remus and held out his hand. “The name is Sirius. Nice to meet you.” 

 

Remus hesitantly took the hand offered to him. “Remus.” 

 

Sirius felt incredibly awkward with meeting this guy so far, but did the only sensible thing he could think of. “Want to grab a seat?”

 

“Sure, I would like that.”

 

Sirius lead them over to a seat near the window and looked outside. “So, would you like me to go grab you a coffee? On me”

 

Remus nodded shyly “Yes. I would like the butterbeer special. I have had it before here, so they know what to do”   
  


Sirius blinked and just nodded. He had no clue what it was, but he thought maybe he would give it a try too.

 

Sirius made his way up to the counter of the small cafe and cleared his throat. “Umm. I will take 2 butterbeer specials?”

 

The man behind the counter nodded at Sirius. “Alright, sir. Would that be everything for you today?”

 

Sirius looked at the case of sweets beside the counter. “No. Can we also get two cinnamon rolls?”

 

“Very good. That will be 7 pounds for you today.”

 

Sirius reached into his pocket and fished out some coins and paper. He paid the man and took the receipt. 

 

“We will call you when your food is ready.”

 

Sirius looked at the receipt. It showed him as number 121. Right now they are on 119. So he had a little to wait. 

 

Sirius walked back over to the table and sat down across from Remus. “So… What  _ is _ the coffee I just ordered us?”

 

Remus looked up from the book he had brought with him and chuckled. “You ordered it without knowing what it is? A little impulsive don’t you think?”

 

Sirius glared at him “Oh shush.” He chuckled.

 

“A butterbeer special, at least here, is caramel, frappuccino, white chocolate, and whipped cream. It really is the best thing they have here in my opinion.”

 

Sirius licked his lips at that. “Actually it did sound kind of good.” Then he heard his number being called. He disappeared and soon came back with the drinks and the cinnamon rolls.

 

Sirius passed a roll to Remus and a drink as well. “Enjoy.” 

 

They got to know each other a bit. He saw that Remus was quite a reserved and quiet person. He did not mind though. Sirius talked a lot and he needed a good listener to mirror him.

 

After they had ate and drank their drinks, it was time to say bye. “I know this was kind of last minute, but I did enjoy myself. You seem like a nice guy.” Sirius complimented the other boy.

 

“Thanks. I had a lot of fun as well… Thanks for the drink again and the roll. Next time, it is on me.” Remus replied, packing his book back into his bag.

 

“So there will be a next time?” Sirius grabbed a napkin and his pen, then wrote down his cell phone number. “Call me or text me if you wanna hang out again.”

 

Remus took the paper and nodded. “Thank you. Umm, have a good day.” Remus, the awkward man had just left the cafe and was on his way home, leaving the starstruck Sirius Black, alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love you guys left me on the other chapter. If you are enjoying it so far, please leave a kudos or a comment. That way I know if you guys want more <3 Love you all.


	3. Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date - Remus brings a picnic for them and Sirius invites Remus to a birthday party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Another chapter for you all. If you ever wanna keep up with my writing or updates in general, I have a new wordpress blog. Go there and follow it please :D Also I set up an AO3 Email for you guys to send me private emails or suggestions. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Blog/Website: http://addysworldofcreativity.wordpress.com
> 
> AO3 Based Email: addysao3@gmail.com

Sirius was always happy to wake up and see his notifications from the night before. Though today, it was extra special. Remus had messaged him early this morning. He could not think of a better way to start his morning.

 

James walked upstairs and knocked on Sirius’ door. “Sirius, it is almost bloody noon. Are you gonna sleep all day?”

 

“No! I am awake. Sorry. I will be down in a minute.”

 

“Hurry up, your lunch will be cold. I made us some soup since the weather is cold today.”

 

Sirius shot up and pulled on his pants and shirt from yesterday. He could not be bothered doing the laundry last night, so he just went with the same old thing. When he was dressed, Sirius pressed his hair down and slid down the banister of the stairs like he would do back in school.

 

“I am here, Jamie-Boy!” Sirius shouted excitedly, taking a seat at the table. He looked at his phone for the weather.  _ -4° Celcius _

 

James put a bowl of soup in front of Sirius with a spoon. “Eat it all mister, I do not want to hear you complaining of being sick later because you went out without food or warm soup.” 

 

Sirius nodded to the boy and started to eat (drink?) his soup. “Is Lily coming by today? I wanna know how long I should stay out of the house~” The black haired boy teased.

 

“Yes she is - but don’t be a pervert.  You do realize this is my parent's house, and not only that, I have more respect than to shag her while they are home, right? ” James stated, exasperated. “You have any big plans?”

 

“Well, Remus just asked me if I wanted to go to the lake with him today. I thought that would be fun to do. Mind if I get some soup in a thermos to take with me?”

 

“Yeah - no problem, I can get you some! Oh, and before you go, please have some common decency and go to the date dressed in clean clothes and showered. You smell like the underside a stag.” 

 

"Love you too, James," Sirius responded as he finished drinking up his soup. He excused himself from the table, winking at his best mate as he did so, "I will get right on that for you, Prongsie," and with that he was already up the stairs.   
  


James heard a crack and a smash and he shook his head. “I swear to god, if you break one more item in this house, I will smash the remains over your head!” He yelled after Sirius.

 

* * *

 

Remus had been waiting at the lake for about ten minutes when Sirius came running up. He placed his hands over the boy’s eyes. “Guess who~” The black haired teen said in a sing-song voice.

 

Remus turned around and smiled sheepishly. “H-Hi.” Remus was still feeling a bit awkward. Somehow, he felt compelled to ask the boy out to the lake. The goofy nature of Sirius was endearing to the tawny haired boy.

 

“Hi there.” Sirius was happy to see this boy again. After his prior run-in with Fabian, a rather unpleasant ex, it was exciting to be in the dating field once more. God, that was a relationship he would not wish on his worst enemies. Maybe they were not right together, but he could not stand him.

 

Remus was carrying a small rucksack on his back. “I... um... packed us a picnic," He started, shifting nervously, "I mean- if that is alright, of course. My mom and I were making lunch earlier, you see, and we made too many sandwiches and cookies. So I thought I would bring some to share with you.”

 

Sirius showed a toothy smile and sat down on a nearby bench. “That sounds amazing. I am sure you are a great cook.”

 

“Oh god no. I am horrid. My mom did most of it.” Remus clarified with an awkward chuckle, “Trust me, if I was the one cooking, we would be having charcoal for lunch.

 

“But… it’s sandwiches. How hard could it be?”

 

“I was making mac and cheese last night and set off the smoke alarms. You tell me.”

 

The boys both shared a laugh and opened up the bag of food. Sirius opened his bag and held out a thermos. “My brother, James, made some soup he sent with me. Homemade. If you want a sip, you can try it.”

 

Remus tilted his head and smiled, opening up the thermos of soup. He smelled it, and as expected, it was wonderful. “Mmn… chicken noodle?”

 

“Yep! He is always making homemade food. Our mom is always telling him to make healthy food, so he gets veggies and makes it himself.” 

 

Remus smiled at the thought. “I am an only child, so honestly? I have no clue what having a sibling is like.”

 

“Oh, James is not my biological brother. We have been through everything together. I live with him and his parents, too. Though they are as much my parents as his. My biological family are kinda… well, let’s not get into that.”

 

Remus nodded, understanding completely what he meant. “I wish I had friends like that. I mean hell, I have been a loner for my whole life pretty much. My mom told me I needed to get out more so I downloaded that app.” 

 

“I get that. So what do you do for fun then?”

 

“Read mostly. I will read anything if you give me the chance - Even a cereal box.” Remus laughed.

 

When the two boys had finished their small meals and the sun was starting to show. Remus frowned and stood up. “Sorry. I have to go. My mom has a surprise for me.”

 

“No worries. James wants me home because we have plans for a small birthday party for me next week. Hey… I know this is weird to ask since we just started going out but… do you wanna come to my party? I can text you the details later if you want.” Sirius had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

 

“That sounds amazing. I will surely make it.” Remus smiled and held out his hand for Sirius to shake. 

 

Though Sirius had different plans. He pulled the other boy into a small hug, not sure how much force the other boy could take. He pulled away and smiled. “Thanks for the date today. I really had some fun.”

 

“A-Anyttime.” Remus watched as the boy walked off, grinning to himself. He was not expecting that, but it was not at all unwelcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments if you liked it. Your comments are what get me through this. The next chapter I have in mind will be from Remus' point of view. So you don't wanna miss that! I love you all and have a great Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. I will try my best to get at least 1 chapter out a week.


End file.
